Dawn Of An Era
by Christian3300
Summary: A new age of Vault Hunters has arrived. Follow Demex, Grant, Sapphire, and Tyler on their adventures to become Vault Hunters and begin the third generation of Vault Hunters. We will watch as the characters prove worthy of becoming Vault Hunters. I am taking Story Suggestions if you want to pm me or if you want to write a review I will be making responses to the review.
1. The Beginning of An Era

This is going to be my first official story I made one before, but I couldn't do it anymore. My father died around the time I ended writing the story. If any of you read The Savior. I'm truly sorry. I deleted The Savior. I just wanted to start all over again. If you can understand that I appreciate it. I hope all of you enjoy my new story.

* * *

Chapter 1:The Beginning of An Era

12 months after the events of Borderlands 2. The Vault hunters have defeated the Warrior, Handsome Jack, and made Hyperion leave Pandora for good. Lilith now being the leader of the Crimson Raiders after the unfortunate death of her good friend. The Crimson Raiders were always looking for some new recruits. Axton and Maya were in charge of the recruitment process. They're has been over fifty people trying to join the Crimson Raiders as the next generation of Vault Hunters.

Axton and Maya have taken a lot of them to Sanctuary and tested them in the brand new and improved Mad Moxxi's Underdome. The new Underdome is located in the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. All of the people claiming to be the next generation of Vault Hunters haven't been able to complete the first round of the Underdome. The fans of Mad Moxxi's Underdome have enjoyed watching the so called next generation of Vault Hunters fall to Pandora's bandits.

"When is the train coming Axton? I don't have all day." Maya said to Axton who was looking down the track and saw nothing.

"Don't sweat it Maya. The train isn't supposed to be here for thirty minutes. Also, you don't have anything else to do, because we are in charge of the recruitment process. Technically this is your job." Axton said with a smirk on his face the whole time.

Meanwhile on the train, there were four people on the train heading to Axton and Maya's position. The shortest person on the train looked to be five feet and six inches tall. She had black hair with small streaks of yellow in her hair. The woman looked no more than her early twenties. I was surprised to see someone so young on the train to become a Vault Hunter. This woman was so beautiful it took a lot out of me to control the beast inside of me. She had blue tattoos running down her left arm. From what I can see she appears to be a Siren. The Siren appeared to have a Maliwan pistol on the left side of her waist. The woman also had a legendary Volcano on her back. The Siren also appeared to have a Legendary Binder class mod. This is rare I thought. Most of the Vault Hunters who came in teams definitely didn't have a Siren on their team. I think this already gives our team an advantage that the other teams did not have.

The guy on my right stood about six feet tall. He looked ex Dahl. The man looked to be in his late thirties early forty's. The man looked to have a lot of experience in combat. Just like Axton second in command of the Crimson Raiders. The guy had a legendary Hornet in his holster by the left side of his waist. On the guy's back he had a Dahl assault rifle. With a Legendary Soldier class mod on the right side of his waist. The guy appeared to have been something of importance in the Dahl military. The guy carried himself like a leader. The guy was probably a commander or general in the Dahl military. The only thing that would make an ex Dahl become a Vault Hunter is if he was dishonorably discharged for doing something that would make Dahl question his sanity.

The guy on the other side of the train car stood about five feet eight inches. The boy didn't look to be old enough to drink let alone old enough to hold a gun. The man looked to be really smart. The man had short red hair, small build, didn't look like he could handle himself in a gun fight. I wondered what the man could do to help the Crimson Raiders with any upcoming problems. The man carried a Hyperion pistol and a Tediore pistol. The man also carried a Maliwan Sub-Machine Gun on his back. I wasn't really surprised that the man had such a light inventory on his body. The man didn't look like he could carry more than thirty pounds on his back.

'We could just kill all of them right now if you just let me take control of our body.'

'We aren't killing anybody on this train.'

I forgot to mention that I have a beast inside of me that is almost god-like. I wouldn't be surprised to say that he is a god. When ever I get killed I can let him take control and he heals my body almost instantly and goes on a path of destruction. I couldn't live on my home planet of Earth anymore putting people in harm's way. Going to a planet full of bandits and psychos seemed like the only sane decision I could think of. If I gave the beast inside of me control of my body, I could at least kill people who probably deserve it. In a way I guess my actions would be justified. Whenever I let the beast control my body I gain enormous amounts of strength, speed, and a lot more stuff I will mention later. I have killed thousands of people on my home planet and other planets. I am the coldest person you will ever meet. These people will soon learn what I have done and outcast me in the team, if they survive the Underdome.

The weak looking boy was the first to speak up. "Hi, my name is Tyler."

The Siren was the first one to respond to his sudden introduction. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Sapphire." I was surprised to think of her name as Sapphire.

The next one to talk was the older man. "Well, it's nice to meet both of you. My name is Grant." Everyone looked at me thinking I would be the next one to speak up. I wasn't ok with this. I had on a mask for a reason. The mask covered my entire face. No technology could see my face.

'Say something to them to break the awkward silence.'

'You know I can't do that. Remember after you killed her I vowed not to speak until I was ready. I'm sticking to that no matter what.'

'Have it your way. It will just make them cast you out as an outcast.'

'Shut up. I know what I'm doing. It isn't like we have not been cast as the outcast before. Most of our life we have been an outcast.' After I said that there was just a silence in my mind. I hated silences. I snapped back to reality. Not knowing that the others have been talking to me the whole time.

"Hello? Are you in there?" Sapphire said to me. I didn't talk and I just wanted to get out of this situation as soon as possible. I found the compartment in the ceiling I could climb out to escape this awkward situation. When I figured out how the door opened. I used my super speed and opened the door as fast as I could and closed it in the blink of an eye. None of them knew where I went.

"Where did he just go?" Tyler said to Sapphire. Everyone just looked around trying to find me. None of them looked on top of the train. I could see the train station approaching. I saw two figures I assumed would be Axton and Maya. The ones in charge of the recruitment process. I assumed correctly. I used my powers to jump off of the train and land in a hiding spot almost to the right of the two prestigious Vault Hunters. The train came to a stop and the three soon to be Vault Hunters stepped onto the platform.

"I was informed that there would be four of you." Axton said to the other three Vault Hunters. I was surprised to see that behind Axton and Maya's back they were holding pistols that were armed and seemed like they were going to be used soon. I thought a plan to save all of us. I assumed that this was another test to see if we were smart enough to figure out what was going on.

"There were four of us. One of us just disappeared into thin air as if he was never there. He just vanished like a ghost." Sapphire said to Axton and Maya. I assumed Maya saw Sapphire's tattoos, but it still didn't seem to affect her at all. When they heard I disappeared they looked at each other and nodded. Maya pulled out two pistols and aimed them at Tyler and Sapphire. Axton pulled out one pistol and aimed it at Grant.

"Sorry nothing personal, but you failed trying to be a Vault Hunter. You have to expect the unexpected. We are going to kill you now." Maya said to all of them. I used my inhuman speed to run over to them and grabbed both of them by their throat and knocked both of them unconscious. My Vault Hunter friends stared at me and had their mouths wide open. They tried to talk to me again, but I vowed not to talk.

I just pulled up two chairs that I found around the train station. I tied Axton and Maya up to the chair. I tied them up so hard that no one would be able to escape. A few hours later Axton and Maya woke up. "What am I doing tied up? If you don't let me go I will phase lock you and kill you." Maya yelled at me. I took off my mask and threw it on the ground. Everyone's mouth opened they were all amazed at my irresistible beauty. I looked at my mask and barely put my foot on it and shattered into a million pieces.

"I guess I'm ready to talk. My name is Demex. Try to kill me or my friends ever again I promise to you I WILL CRUSH YOU AND EVERY OTHER PERSON UNDER CRIMSON RAIDER CONTROL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" I yelled at Axton and Maya. My Vault Hunter friends took a couple steps back afraid of me, but not really afraid of me. They were only afraid of my voice. I couldn't believe it I turned back around and looked at Maya. What I saw on Maya's face gave the beast inside of me pure joy and happiness. It felt like the beast was bouncing off the walls of my brain. What I saw in Maya and Axton's faces was pure terror. I could see I looked like death himself to those two. What I didn't realize was when I was shouting I sounded more demonic than human.

'Did you see that look on their faces? I haven't seen that face in a long time and you want to know something else? I'm not the one that caused that face of pure terror. It was you who did it.'

'You know what I am so so so tired of you always having something to say when I make a mistake. Why can we not just work together as a team instead of us always fighting each other?' After what I said another awkward silence. I hated awkward silences so much. It was almost unbearable.

After we got all of the stuff I had to say out of the way. Axton and Maya took us four Vault Hunters to Sanctuary. We were all taken to Sanctuary to participate in Mad Moxxi's Underdome. The bandits and mosters were just restocked a couple of hours ago. All the bandits and everything were all rested. They were all a hundred percent and so were we. Before we went to Mad Moxxi's Underdome we had to stop by Marcus' to buy ammo and check out the guns he has for sale. I bought a couple weapons that would help me during the fight in Mad Moxxi's Underdome.

"Hello Marcus. Do you have any weapons that would aid me in my fight in Moxxi's Underdome?" I said to Marcus. This made Marcus have a devilish grin on his face.

"Yes I do. But, it will cost you handsomely to buy my very special weapons. What are you looking for assault rifles, snipers, pistols, shotguns, rocket launchers, shields or some sub machine guns. We have all of them just for the low price of twenty thousand dollars." Marcus said laughing at the fact that I was in desperate need of some new gear.

I looked down at my gear and I saw some very old weapons. A bad shield that is not very useful anymore. "Fine. I will take one of your finest shields, snipers, and if you have any knifes or blades I'll take one of those." I said to Marcus looking down the whole time.

"Let me just ring you up and you're price today will be two hundred thousand dollars. Oh and one more thing I don't give refunds." Marcus said to me in his evil laugh.

"Fine here just take it I can't look." I grabbed my items and got ready for Mad Moxxi's new and improved Underdome.

* * *

If you guys enjoy the story so far I would really appreciate it if you dropped a follow or if you thought it was great drop a favorite and a follow. Don't forget to review I am doing something new with my story. I did this first chapter and will continue to do the rest. If you guys want me to add anything just drop a suggestion in a review. If I think it is a good suggestion to further the story I will use it and I will mention you at the beginning of the chapter.


	2. Miss Moxxi's Underdome

Now I know what all of you are thinking from what happened in the first chapter of my new story. I'm not going to read this story, because this OC is going to become totally unstoppable and never be able to be brought down and the brand new and improved Vault Hunters will never be able to be beaten. I'm not going to go down that path like most people will when they start off a new story with OC's. I'm going to make Demex and the new Vault Hunters vulnerable. Don't worry I have plans. Demex may seem invincible now, but you never know what might come in the future. If you guys don't want to read my story, because you think Demex will never be able to be defeated. Guess again if you like the story so far if you would please tell your friends who have a Fan Fiction account to check out my story. I have gotten some help from some very good writers on Fan Fiction who have very popular stories. I make mistakes at maybe making this to predictable just try it. You can't knock it till you try it. Those who have messaged me I will fix it so it doesn't seem that Demex is invincible. Just trust me most of you will like the story I will present to you.

AxtonxMaya92014:I'm glad I caught my mistake too. Hopefully with that I didn't make too many people hate the story.

KillerInstincts152:I'm glad you thought its a good story. I'll continue to work on the story up until the end. Thanks, nobody really has to me up front that I'm a great writer.

* * *

Before going to Moxxi's Underdome I had to sharpen some of my blades. While I was sharpening some of my blades I sensed someone watching me from behind. I just pretended like I didn't notice them. When the time was right I turned around with my super speed and tackled the person who was watching me holding my blade up to their neck. It was Zero when I tackled him he got out of deception. "Oh uhm I'm sorry. I thought you were her to kill me" Before I could finish my sentence Zero spoke up.

"Hey don't be alarmed, I wanted to wish you luck, in your fight later." Zero said to me in his normal metallic and robotic voice in a haiku. I wouldn't be able to get used to the haikus.

"Well thanks." I said to Zero who went into deception and disappeared from my room in the Crimson Raiders HQ.

After the awkward interaction between Zero and me Lilith came into my room. "I heard what you did to Axton and Maya at the train station. Sorry about that we just had to know if you guys could handle any situation thrown at you. I'm glad to see you survived. You guys would make a good addition to the Crimson Raiders. Good luck out there. We'll be cheering for you." Lilith said to me.

What Lilith said to me made me blush. Lilith noticed this and she blushed too. "I bet you say that to all the volunteers who get past Axton and Maya." I said to Lilith. Lilith looked down at her feet.

"Well, you see no one has been able to get past Axton and Maya. It seems you have some special abilities. Maya could not detect you anywhere around the train station. I came here to find out what's up with you." Lilith said to me sitting down on the couch and patting the couch motioning me to come sit next to her.

Lilith might have thought I would open up to the leader of the Crimson Raiders, but she was dead wrong.

'You know we could just kill her and not have to go through this awkward situation.' My inner beast said to me.

'We're not killing anyone unless I say we are. You got it. Plus, these people are friends. We don't always need to kill people who want to find out about us. Lilith isn't going to find out about us anyway. You will have your time to cause mayhem and anarchy once we get to the Underdome.' I said to my inner beast.

'I'll take that. Tell your Vault Hunting buddies to be prepared for the most mayhem and destruction they will ever see.' My inner beast said to me as Lilith snapped me out of my conversation with my inner self.

"Well aren't you going to take a seat and tell me about your self?" Lilith asked me.

"No, I'm not my information about my past where abouts are for me to know and for you to not find out. Oh and another thing look me up all you want you won't find a thing about me on the ECHO Net except for some very graphic content. I advise you not to look me up. But, that's for you to decide." I told Lilith. This made Lilith beyond angry and she got up her red wings of fire sparked out and her eyes turned into balls of fire.

"You're going to tell me who you are if you want to become a Crimson Raider. So, you either have a choice tell me who you are and I might consider letting you join the Crimson Raiders if you compete well in the Underdome." Lilith said to me in an angry voice. After what Lilith said I just used my super speed to speed out of the HQ and to the fast travel station.

I fast traveled to the newly built Opportunity which is now under Crimson Raider control. In Opportunity where Jack tried to start his very own Underdome, but was stopped by the Vault Hunters. Moxxi with the help of the second generation Vault Hunters finished the Underdome and Moxxi has been using it ever since it was finished to gain back her business she lost when Jack took out her first Underdome. Moxxi has been making a very profitable income at the Underdome during its grand opening. Moxxi with the profit from the Underdome has been able to set up a bar in Opportunity. Now Moxxi is making triple the profit from when she just had the bar in Sanctuary.

When I arrived in Opportunity I went to Miss Moxxi's brand new bar in the south west corner of Opportunity when I arrived at the bar I found my fellow Vault Hunter friends sitting in a booth. I went over and sat down at the booth.

"Hi Demex. You ready for the Underdome later today." Sapphire said to me with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I've been ready since I found the flyer with the invitation to Pandora. Before we go to the Underdome I have to tell you guy something." I said to all of my Vault Hunting buddies.

'Hurry up and tell them that we are going to be a destructive force at the Underdome.'

'Alright let me just think of the words to say so I don't seem totally insane.'

"What do you have to tell us?" Tyler said to me.

"When we are at the Underdome I uhm well I will most likely destroy everything in my path. Sometimes I even get shot and I don't want any of you to worry about me if I get hurt during the Underdome. I can handle myself I have been handling my self for years now. I've been shot, stabbed, burned, and electrocuted." I said to my fellow Vault Hunters. Most of them looked shocked that I am still standing right in front of them after I showed them all of the wounds covering most of my body.

After a couple of hours it was around eight at night when eight came around it was show time. My vault hunter friends and I walked over to the Underdome across the bridge. We went in to the back of the Underdome where the participants would enter to get all suited up and ready for the five fight rounds. The first round is all midgets. The second round is midgets and regular marauders. The third round is midgets, marauders, and skags. The fourth round is digistructed Hyperion soldiers, midgets, marauders, badass psychos, and badass marauders. The fifth and final round is a whole round of bosses. From what Moxxi told us Tannis digistructed Scorch, Wilhelm, and Knuckle dragger. I got all prepared, sharpened my blade, and refilled up on all of my ammo. We were more prepared than anyone else had been. We stepped out onto the terrain of the Underdome and Miss Moxxi introduced us to all of the people in the crowd. "Welcome everybody to Miss Moxxi's new and improved Underdome. We have a special surprise for everyone we have some soon to be Vault Hunters if they survive the Underdome fighting tonight. Here we go people.

First up we have the most beautiful and dangerous girl out there she is one of the six sirens in the universe. Her bounty is set at twenty million, just for being a siren and killing a whole group of Hyperion soldiers. Everyone welcome the beautiful Sapphire. Second, we have the ex-Dahl commander who was dishonorably discharged from the Dahl military for reasons of suspected war crimes that could not be proven. His bounty is set at one million. Please welcome Grant. Third, we have the young but useful tech wiz who was put in prison for hacking the Maliwan, Hyperion, Tediore, Torgue, Jakobs, Dahl, and Vladof's main database and messing up there product line for a whole day. His bounty is set at ten million. Please welcome Tyler. Last but not least the most dangerous and mysterious man out there. He isn't one to be messed with. He stopped Axton and Maya from offing his fellow Vault Hunters. His bounty is set at nine hundred ninety nine million for killing Tediore's founder and CEO, killing Vladof's founder and CEO, killing Maliwan's founder and CEO, taking over five whole planets from Vladof, Maliwan, Jakob, Tediore, and Dahl hands. He's mean he's a killer he'll conquer planets. Please welcome Demex." Moxxi said in her normal seductive voice.

The crowd went wild with excitement. Me on the other hand was getting impatient with the long and over due introduction to the people in the crowd. When Moxxi finally finished we got ready for the five rounds of hell. "Get ready everybody. For wave one the psycho midget wave." With that a huge amount of psycho midgets came out of doors in the Underdome.

'Can I come out and wreck all of these fools yet?' My inner beast said to me.

'Yes. Just understand this if you hurt anyone besides the people that come out of those doors I will take a pistol and put it in our mouth and blast off our head. DO you understand?' I said to my inner beast.

'Yes I understand. You don't have to take things so seriously. You get too attached to these people that you just meet.' My inner beast said to me.

With that I let my inner beast take control of my body. My body started to change. My clothes started to shrink on me. My clothes started to rip and my skin started to grow black fur, my eyes started to turn red, my nails started to grow in to claws, and my teeth turned in to sharp teeth that could chomp through titanium.

I went on a rampage my inner beast started to rip through all of the midgets. My Vault Hunter buddies and I started to rip through the midgets. In a matter of minutes we got finished with the first round.

"Wow look at that people the Vault Hunters ripped through the first round. Well, now on to the second round the midget and marauder round." The Vault Hunters and I ripped through the second round in a matter of minutes.

"Huh, I guess it's time to make it harder for them. Now on to round three say hello to all of these guys. This should make things interesting." I charged at one of the Hyperion soldiers and he got ready to shoot me I slashed the gun in half and ripped out the soldier's heart. I then continued to use both of my hands to stab midgets in the head and kill them upon touch. I then saw an ultimate badass psycho charging at Sapphire from behind I ran towards Sapphire and put my claws in the psycho's back and head. I lifted the psycho and threw it in front of Sapphire where she continued to kill things in front of her.

"Thank you Demex. I didn't see it coming. I owe you my life." Sapphire said to me. I just breathed heavily in front of her face and jumped over her and pushed against a barrier spinning in the air and clawing a hole through three bandits. Grant and Tyler were fighting back to back trying to hold off all of the bandits surrounding them. I saw three bandits coming up from the side. Grant and Tyler couldn't hold off all of them. I decided to save them. I ran with super speed and put my claws in one of the bandit's legs and another ones arm. I then used my super strength to decapitate them with my claws. I then found the last bandit trying to hide from me I jumped in the air and positioned my claws downward and in one swift motion my claws went straight through the bandit's body.

I saw a badass psycho looking around for us and I ran after it I had my claws out and I jumped at it and put my claws in its eyes. It started to scream, but I silenced it for good. When I turned around I didn't sense it, but a Hyperion soldier shot me in the back and I went down. The beast inside of me gave me back control, so I could heal my self and get back to fighting. I got up slowly, but I felt the muscles and wound start to close up slowly, but surely. I was in a condition to fight again. I didn't want to turn back into the beast, so I just relied on my own abilities to fight off the hordes. I ran at a couple of psychos and stabbed my blades into their abdomens. They fell to the ground dead. I then jumped off the center point of the arena and slashed five bandits in a row with a spinning sword slash. I loved to do that, because it gave me a huge rush of adrenaline. With Grant and Tyler killing some of the last bandit's wave three was over.

"Look at that people. The Vault Hunters survived round three now on to round four. Round four is the second hardest round. Here we go people we are going to have fun watching all of the bandits be destroyed." The crowd roared once round four had started.

Sapphire and I got backed up next to each other and I turned around real fast and put my blade up to Sapphire's neck. "Oh sorry didn't see you there." I said to Sapphire. Sapphire turned around and used her phase shock power and shocked four bandits. I pushed off of Sapphire and stopped in front of a bandit ducking under the bayonet of his shotgun. When I ducked I slashed at the bandit's abdomen making the bandit fall. I moved out of the way moving behind two bandits and put my two sided sword in between their heads and pushed each other in making the sword go into both of their heads. I pulled out my sword really fast and kept slashing bandits left and right making sure to avoid all of the bullets shot at me. I felt somebody come up from behind me. I ducked and the bandit flew over my head and onto his back. I crouched down and put my sword into the bandit killing him on impact. I turned around and a Hyperion soldier shot a rocket at me. I didn't have time to react I pulled up my sword and pushed it forward splitting the rocket into two parts both going on each side of my head. Hitting the wall and exploding killing three of the bandits coming out of the door that was near the wall. With that all of the bandits had been killed. It was time to move onto the fifth and final round.

"Well ladies and gentleman welcome to the fifth round. Let's see if the Vault Hunters can survive the fifth and final round. The boss round with some of the toughest bosses the second generation of Vault Hunters had to face." Moxxi said making the crowd go wild.

With that Scorch came out of the door and attacked the Vault Hunters. Sapphire shocked Scorch and made it vulnerable. This gave me a chance to stab Scorch in its only critical spot its butt. I stabbed the butt and Scorch shot webs at me. I dodged the webs and I slashed at the next set of incoming webs and jumped up and started to spin upward and turned around in a downward position like a spinning torpedo and my sword and I went straight through Scorch killing it.

Next Wilhelm came out of the door with two of his super surveyors to heal his shield. I pulled out two of my daggers. "Tyler shoot my daggers with a corrosive weapon." I said to Tyler. Tyler did as I said and my daggers were now corrosive. I went up to Wilhelm as Grant, Tyler, and Sapphire went for cover. I started to slash at Wilhelm with my corrosive daggers that I recently bought from Marcus. Wilhelm started to take damage. Grant threw down his turret. Tyler changed his arms from human to robotic and shot missiles from his arms at Wilhelm. Wilhelm started to go down then his surveyors healed his shield. I noticed this and jumped up and glided over to the surveyor and got on top of it. I stabbed it with my dagger. When I stabbed it I got control of the surveyor. I moved my dagger and the surveyor shot out a laser beam. The laser beam hit the other surveyor who exploded. I dug my dagger deeper into the surveyor and jumped off and it exploded. I then used my super speed to get behind Wilhelm and Slashed at his legs and cut off both of his legs. Then, I continued to cut off his arms and then I put my daggers straight through his neck. Wilhelm went down and we only had five more bosses before we finished round five and the Underdome.

Next, out of the door in the middle came Knuckle dragger. I threw some elemental kunai at Knuckle dragger slagging him. Sapphire shot him with her sub machine gun. Grant's turret digistructed away into his pack making Grant vulnerable. Tyler started to punch Knuckle dragger which only made him angrier. I started to slash at his arms and legs. I was knocked back by Knuckle dragger's punch. I charged at him again catching Knuckle dragger's punch and crushing his hand. I sliced off Knuckle dragger's head and put it in my pack as a souvenir.

"Well everyone look at that the new Vault Hunter's have survived all five rounds of the Underdome." Moxxi said sounding excited. The crowd roared in excitement. After that we went back to Crimson Raider HQ. Lilith contacted us and told us to get back to Sanctuary to become honorary Vault Hunters.

"Congratulations, Vault Hunters. You have just now become a part of the Crimson Raiders. Go out and celebrate. Don't have to much fun you guys will be going out on your first mission tomorrow afternoon." Lilith said to me. Everyone started to go out of the HQ and then Lilith said. "Not you Demex. Me and you are going to have a little talk. Don't expect to be partying tonight. Remember what I told you before you disappeared from me earlier today." Oh no. I'm in trouble I just thought. Hopefully I don't get sent to any of the major corporations. I don't think Lilith would do that. I could be wrong.

* * *

How did you guys like that one? Left you with a little bit of a cliffhanger. What will Lilith do? Will she call the major corporations to come and take Demex away? We'll find out in the next chapter. Hope you guys liked my action scenes and all of the fighting that happened during the Underdome. Send me suggestions of what you want to see happen. Who you want to see get together. Suggestions for an enemy to come out of the shadows and for the new Vault Hunters to face with or without Demex. It's really up to you guys. I get the final say in the matter.


	3. The Date That Lasted For Ages

_**I have been told to say that I don't own anything in this story except for my OC's. I will usually just write *Disclaimer Here* and everybody will know that I mean I don't own anything in this story except for my OC's. **__**I have written action in the last chapter and I like to switch up the chapters every once in awhile. So, this chapter will contain some fluff and all that gooey stuff. Because, people seem to like gooey stuff a little bit better than the action content. So prepare for some more fluff in the future.**_

* * *

Chapter 3:The Date That Lasted For Ages

After the other Vault Hunters had left the room Lilith took me up to the command center in HQ. "Demex I want to know more about you. Give me a reason so that I can trust you. I know about all of the other Vault Hunters. But, you I only know your first name." Lilith said to me. It aggravated me that she kept insisting that I bring up my past which I would rather not want to do.

'**Just tell her about yourself. What's the matter don't want to remember all the horrible things you did.'**

'_Shut up right now. You mean all the horrible things you forced me to do. Remember if I didn't do those things then you would kill them. So, don't go saying I did any of those things you monster.'_

'**Don't say you didn't enjoy killing all of those people. The families you separated. The mothers and daughters you killed. If you don't tell her about your past I will kill them. I know where she is no matter how hard you try to forget you still know where she is and so do I.' **

"Fine. I will tell you everything you want to know about me. What do you want to know first?" I said and asked Lilith. This made Lilith smile which in turn made me smile as well.

"First, I want to know you're planet of origin." Lilith said to me in I won and you have to tell me everything about you kind of smile planted on her face.

'**I wish I could swat that smile right off of her face. Come on let me take care of this. This won't take more than a couple seconds assuming she doesn't phase walk away from me.'**

'_You're not going to be killing anybody… today. I wish I could smack the smile off of her face too, but something is keeping me from even laying a hand on her irresistible body.' _

'**You're such a perverted freak. She's close to one hundred years younger than you.' **

'_It's not my fault I have the body of someone thirty years old. I'm just too good looking in that way. Can't you taste the sexual tension coming both of us. I just want to rip off her clothes.'_

'**Stop talking and just get back to business. Tell her about yourself and stop fantasizing.'**

"My planet of origin is Earth. You may know about it or you may not. We aren't very advanced in technology. I didn't want to admit I'm from Earth. Back on Earth we aren't even close to the weapons we have on Pandora. We have a kind of Jakobs bullet, but with the damage of half a Tediore white weapon. It's kind of embarrassing." I said to Lilith looking down at the ground. The tension between the two of us was rising at a rapid rate.

"I've heard about Earth. I know a good warrior who comes from Earth. He's kind of handsome looking." Lilith said to me. When Lilith said an emotion I didn't know rushed on to me. I recognized it as jealousy. I became jealous of this supposed hero from my planet of origin.

"Who is this hero from Earth you speak of? I may know him." I said in a jealous tone. Lilith picked up on this immediately. I assumed Lilith would use this to her advantage and make me even more jealous. But, to my surprise she did not use this to her advantage.

"I believe you know him very well." Lilith said to me. I was trying my hardest to figure out who it was. Then it hit me. I can't believe I'm so stupid.

'**Did you really just pick up on that now? Captain Oblivious that's you're new nickname I have given you.'**

'_Oh shut up. But, you do have a point I am kind of oblivious. I really should have picked up on that earlier.'_

"Oh. I think I know who this hero is now. He wears a mask that looks like a Goliath head. He has very muscular arms. He's taller and more muscular than Brick. He may or may not have a thing for you. Is all of this correct?" I asked Lilith playing around.

"Yes. Most of it is true except that he does have a thing for me. So you know who he is then?" Lilith asked playfully.

"Yes I do. It is me." I said to Lilith. Lilith nodded her head.

"Next, I want to know how many people have you killed?" Lilith asked me in a serious matter. I looked down at my feet not wanting to tell her the true answer. But, I had to tell her the beast inside of me wanted and made me tell her the truth.

"Uhm… I have killed about let me see carry the ten multiply by a thousand. Give or take ten thousand. I might be subtracting a couple hundred, because I really lost count after my first thousand kills." I said to Lilith looking down at the ground. I could feel Lilith disappointed at me right now.

"Ohh my god Demex. How have you killed so many people?" Lilith asked in a sincere and worried voice. This voice troubled me. I might think she doesn't want me to be in Sanctuary anymore.

"Well, I have been on Eden-12 and I wiped out nearly a couple hundred cities there. I was on Eden-5 and I wiped out around twenty cities. Then, I was here on Pandora. I have only killed a couple tens of people." I said looking down. I didn't want to hear what she said about the number of people I have killed in what she thinks in a short life. The fact is I am about one hundred and thirty give or take years old. I would have killed more people in my life if I didn't go on that vow of not killing for ten years. I really regret that. Killing people is as normal to me as eating or drinking to other people. Killing is the same as Lilith using eridium to enhance her powers.

"Wow. I really didn't expect you to say you killed so many people. I'm kind of surprised." Lilith said to me.

"On to the next question?" I asked Lilith. Lilith nodded her head.

"Yes. Why do you only use your blades?" Lilith asked me. It was a reasonable question from what she's seen I've only ever used my blades.

"Well. I guess it's a sort of pride. I only use blades, so I can improve my close combat skills. My close combat skills are lacking. I am far more advanced with weapons like assault rifles, sniper rifles, submachine guns, shotguns, rocket launchers, and pistols. I like to improve all of my skills including my blades. You may think I am a beast with my blades, but I am only an amateur with my blades." I said to Lilith who had a shocked expression on her face. She was probably shocked, because I said I was better with weapons than I was with my blades.

"On to the next question Demex. What is you full name?" Lilith asked me. It was a good question. I did only tell her my first name.

"My full name is Demex David Williams." I said to Lilith. Who didn't seem too surprised by my name as it did kind of have a catchy ring to it? But, I guess everyone's name had a ring to it as it is their name after all.

"Okay. On to my next question. Demex if you had to pick one of the Vault Hunters who came before you who would you think would win in a free for all?" Lilith asked me. I had to give this one some thought, because it was a tough question everyone had their strengths and everyone had their own weaknesses. I thought about it for a couple of minutes.

'**Christian you already know you're answer. It won't make Lilith happy, but you already know who would win in a fight. It would obviously be Zero. Zero is the most advanced in hand to hand and long range combat. Zero also has his deception which he can go invisible and not able to be sensed except for us who could sense him out in a minute.' **

'_Yeah I already know the answer, but I want to make Lilith like me. I guess she wouldn't want me to lie to her and instead just tell her the truth about what would happen in the fight.'_

"I'm not going to lie to you Lilith. I thought about it for a couple of minutes and I know my answer. It is not you though. The obvious choice would be Zero. He's both efficient in hand to hand combat, close combat, and long range fights." I said to Lilith. Lilith looked down at the floor obviously thinking that she would be the one to win the fight. But, I wasn't going to lie to her. I like her and I don't really like lying to people.

"Well. I thought you'd answer that question differently. But, I guess you just don't like lying, even if it would get you a date with me. Or maybe even more if it was a good date." Lilith said to me in a seductive tone.

"Well, I won't lie I really didn't think about that. But, you wouldn't deny me a shot to take you out on a date would you?" I asked Lilith.

"I guess not. What would you have in mind?" Lilith asked me. I just smiled at her.

"Are you done with the questions?" I asked Lilith and she nodded. Right then I got a great idea. Lilith wasn't really able to go anywhere as she was commanding the Crimson Raiders, but she has time on her hands now. I tried to locate a perfect place for our date to take place, so it would be just perfect. I saw in the Highlands a great clearing to have our date.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked her, because I wanted to see if she was ready for me to pick her up and take her to the Highlands.

"Yes. I'm ready. Where are we going?" Lilith asked me. I just blocked her question out of my mind. I used my super speed to pick her up at blinding speeds and jumped off the balcony of the Crimson Raider HQ. I jumped up into the air so high that I just used my speed to push off of the air and used my speed to practically fly to the Highlands. We arrived by the former Hyperion Bridge that would connect to Opportunity. As we arrived I let Lilith down gently. Lilith pushed me. "Don't ever do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack." Lilith said to me.

"Oh lighten up . I told you I was going to take you on a date and I will. First, I just need to get the food. So, you just stay right here I'll be right back." I said to Lilith as I disappeared using my super speed and found a thresher, pulled out my blades, and cut the thresher into tiny bite sized pieces. I then heated up the pieces by making my hands go super speed. The thresher pieces were now medium rare. I jumped back over to where Lilith was seated and put the thresher pieces on its skull as a plate.

"Well. This is nice." Lilith said sarcastically not even enjoying the date one bit.

"What's wrong? Is the date not satisfying enough for a woman of your beauty and talents?" I asked wondering what I did wrong.

"No, it's just I haven't ever been treated to a picnic before. It's just not my style." Lilith said to me.

"I have the perfect date for us then." I said with a smirk on my face. "Ready for me to pick you up again?" I asked Lilith.

"Uhm just give me a minut-" Before Lilith could finish I had already picked her up and ran her over to the Bloodshot Stronghold.

"I figured we could kill some bandits and feast on their organs." I said to Lilith who faked throw up. "Okay then I guess you won't be dining on their organs, but I will." I said to Lilith who just gagged again. Lilith made her wings of fire appear and started to kill bandit one after another. I decided to transform and enjoy being a wolf again. Feel the wind in my face as I run and the blood drop down from my face. Lilith and I started to kill bandits on a rhythm. After we got finished with a ultimate badass nomad I began to feast on it's heart. Lilith just stared at me.

After we killed all of the bandits and robots Lilith was out of breath and I was still a wolf. I decided to turn back. I wiped all of the blood from my mouth. When I turned back Lilith just looked at me. "This has been so much fun Demex." Lilith said to me. I felt it was the right time to do something. I went in for the kiss and our lips connected. Lilith didn't pull back she melted into the kiss after a couple seconds and it turned into a make out session. Every kiss was so passionate. Lilith felt it and I felt it. We were both made for each other. It was only by fate that I managed to turn up on Pandora and find the love of my life. Lilith pulled back. "Wow. That was so" I stopped Lilith.

"amazing." I finished Lilith's sentence. We just continued to kiss for a couple of more minutes. It already got dark. Then, I realized something. I don't have anywhere to sleep tonight. All the rooms at the HQ are being used for something.

"Lilith can I ask a favor?' I asked Lilith.

"You need a place to sleep don't you?" Lilith told and asked me.

"How did you know?" I asked Lilith when a smile crept across her face.

"I don't know. I just had a feeling that you needed a place to sleep, since all the rooms in the HQ are taken and there isn't anywhere else to sleep." Lilith told me. I just kissed Lilith and flew both of us back to Sanctuary.

"Lilith directed me to where her apartment was."

'**I have a feeling you are going to get laid tonight.' **

'_**I have that feeling to. Hopefully it happens I've been waiting for the longest time now.**_

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed that. Be sure to review, favorite, and follow my stories. I have been getting positive feedback on most of my stories. **__**I hope you like them.**_ Oh and if anybody wants to maybe start off their stories if they've never made one before I will be willing to let you make a background including the background in this chapter in a story if you would like. All you guys have to do is PM me and ask me to do a background story on Demex. I will let people who want to kickstart their stories or if you have time and want to make a story about something. Like I said just PM me. 

_**Thanks for reading and have a nice day/evening/afternoon depending on where you live.**_

**_-Christian3300_**


End file.
